


Her Handsome Hero

by bookwormchocaholic



Series: Dark Night Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Books, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Sickness, her handsome hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Colette's bond deepens over books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Handsome Hero

**Author's Note:**

> The first little part takes place between Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 of “Dark Night of the Soul.” The remainder of the story is a little flashback.

August 1813

Belle let out a contented sigh as she opened her trunk. Her sister Eloise had packed her frocks and assortment of favorite books in a specific order.

Miracles of miracles, Mr. Gold had kept his word and sent for her belongings. If she were forced to live in this cold place, at least she had her books to entertain her and keep her company. They would carry through her darkest days when the Beast became to unbearable. 

Her lips curved into a smile as she picked up a certain dark blue volume. Bringing it to her lips, she kissed the cover. Her mind suddenly harkened back to a happier time, one that brought bittersweet tears to her eyes…

#

May 1812

Belle smiled up at the sign that read, “Once Upon a Time Bookshop.” There were many nice little shops in town, but she had a soft spot for this one. Her Mother had always bought their books there and though they couldn’t afford such an extravagance, the owner was good about letting her come in and borrow his merchandise. 

Basket hanging off her arm, she entered the building, greeted by the musky scent of parchment. 

The man behind the counter turned around, a grin broke out onto his face. The sun glinted off his spectacles and made his reddish hair look brighter. “Ah, Miss French! It’s good to see you again.”

“Good morning, Dr. Hopper. I’ve come to return the book I borrowed.” Belle laid the book on the counter top. 

“Finished already?” Dr. Hopper’s eyes twinkled. 

“Oh, I couldn’t put it down!”

Dr. Hopper listened patiently as she prattled on about it. He was a good man, friendly and kind. He always had a smile for her. The man was neither a medical man nor a man of science. He was a doctor in the sense that Dr. Johnson was a doctor. Dr. Hopper was a literary man and earned the title “doctor” as a sign of respect. But he was not merely content churning out essays and noteworthy letters. He simply loved books. So he settled in Ashby and opened his bookshop. And though her family could no longer afford to buy every new book, he was good about lending his books to her. 

Belle rubbed her hands together and asked, “Have you got anything new?”

“Not since the other day.” The doctor chuckled. 

“That’s all right.” Belle climbed the ladder leaning against the shelf. “I’ll borrow... this one.” She selected a dark blue volume and held it out for him to see. 

“That one? ‘Her Handsome Hero.’ But you’ve read it at least a hundred times already!” 

“Well, it’s my favorite!” She hopped down, almost tangled herself in her skirt. Laughing off her clumsiness, “Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells and a prince in disguise!”

“I see.” Dr. Hopper slapped his palm on the counter. “Well, if you like it all that much, it’s yours!”

“But sir!” Belle gasped. 

Books cost a pretty penny and were not to be taken lightly. 

“I insist! From one book enthusiast to another.”

“Why, thank you. Thank you very much!” Belle shook his hand in gratitude. 

Dr. Hopper asked after her Mother and gave Belle his full attention as she spoke. He always lent a listening ear whenever she needed to talk. The good doctor was one of the few people in town who never judged her or thought her strange. 

After bidding him farewell, the second she left his shop, Belle cracked open the book and sniffed its pages. She heard a string of giggles erupt from two girls who passed her by. One of them named Regina sneered “Bookworm,” at her. 

Closing it, Belle clutched it to her chest. Distracted, she bumped into a gentleman with a cane. Ignoring her heartfelt apologies, he limped along and didn’t look back.

#

In the foyer, Belle removed her bonnet and hung it on its peg. She set her basket on the table, took the book and brought it in to the parlor. 

Mother was stretched out on a settee, a blanket covering her legs. Her delicate hands were busy stitching little flowers on hankies. 

Belle held it behind her back as she lowered to the floor beside her Mother. “I got a new book to add to our collection.” 

Mother laid her needlework aside and smiled at her tenderly. “What is it, my Belle?”

She didn’t know why she thought she could hide her feelings. “Mother, do you think I’m odd?” she asked. 

“My daughter? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s just I’m not sure I belong. There’s no one I can really talk to, except you and Dr. Hopper. People think he’s odd too.” 

Mother was thoughtful for a minute. “What about Gaston? He certain pays you ample amount of attention.” 

Belle’s countenance fell. “Yes, but there is something… not quite right about him. I can’t explain it. Do you understand what I mean?” 

Everyone loved Gaston, especially her Father. Gaston was the son her Father never had. 

Gaston was always very attentive to her and her Father more than hinted that he would not be opposed to him joining the family.

Mother smiled knowingly and stroked Belle’s cheek. “You always did have a sense about people. Listen to your heart and it will never steer you wrong. Now, what do you have for me?”

Belle giggled and whipped the book out from behind her back. She placed it in her mother’s lap.

“Ah, ‘Her Handsome Hero.’ This never grows old.” Mother cradled the book, running her fingertips over the cover. 

Long ago they had their own copy of the book but it had fallen apart from too many readings. So every few trips to the Once Upon a Time Bookshop, she would borrow it from Dr. Hopper. It was the first book Mother ever read to her and it was what made her fall in love with books. 

“Dr. Hopper gave it to me. We can read it as much as we like now.” Belle said, opening the book once more to the first chapter. She read aloud until her mother drifted off.  
Watching her mother sleep, Belle sighed. Though her Mother could scarcely walk now or do much for herself, today was a good day. Her Mother was in good spirits and had been cheerful. 

Mother was dying; the doctor said her heart was giving out. It would only be a matter of weeks, months at the most.

#

August 1813

Belle dabbed her eyes. “Her Handsome Hero” was a poor substitute for a mother. However, it made her feel that she had a piece of her Mother’s love with her. With it, she could survive living in the Dark Castle with the Beast.

**Author's Note:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/127322763894/dark-night-of-the-soul-her-handsome-hero


End file.
